Battre des monstres n'est pas toujours suffisant
by Akatori
Summary: Alfred est un héro, il peut gagner contre n'importe quel ennemi... Mais lorsqu'il sauve le prince, quelque chose semble manquer... One Shot, UsUk (Le début est pas forcément génial mais la fin par contre... x) )


**Oui, UsUk. Encore. Et oui, encore une histoire.** _ **Demo daijoubu !**_ _ **Datte-**_ **Oui non. J'peux continuer en japonais mais le français est préférable. Mais ça va ! Parce que cette fois, c'est un** **One** **Shot !**

 **Je sais pas j'ai juste eu une idée et maintenant… à mon avis, ce sera pas trop long, parce que j'ai pas non plus une idée énorme ni rien. En fait j'ai juste la chute en tête et j'hésite entre deux scénarios.**

 **Les noms humains seront utilisés, aussi. Donc bref rappel parce que ça coûte rien : Alfred = Amérique et Arthur = Angleterre. Et bien qu'uniquement mentionnés, Francis = France, Kiku = Japon. Aussi, UsUk. Pas d'autre pairing.**

 **Alors, sans plus attendre, devrions-nous commencer ? ^^**

 **Battre des monstres n'est pas toujours suffisant**

Alfred vérifia une dernière fois son état actuel avant d'avancer dans la clairière. L'endroit était visiblement complètement calme mais le chevalier prit son épée malgré tout. Il avait entendu des rumeurs en ville parlant de monstres plutôt violents. Alors le héros s'était aussitôt précipités à l'encontre des monstres et il comptait bien rentrer en vainqueur, une fois de plus !

… Donc si les créatures qu'il était censé vaincre au cours d'un long et sanglant combat pouvaient se montrer, il en serait plus que reconnaissant. Et plus vite elles arrivaient, plus il serait content. Au lieu de s'ennuyer, assit au milieu de tout.

Décidant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire et qu'il sentirait directement une quelconque présence l'approcher, Alfred se coucha et se mit à fixer le ciel. Avoir un ciel aussi bleu et dénué de nuages était plutôt rare en ce moment. Difficile de croire avec un paysage aussi paisible que le royaume était en guerre.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps (peut-être quelques semaines, voire mois), cet énorme bonhomme était apparu devant lui et la famille royale et les avait menacés. Alfred était au courant de quelques événements bizarre se produisant un peu partout (c'était lui qui était envoyé à chaque fois) mais l'arrive de l'homme l'avait choqué. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que quelque chose arrive dans l'enceinte du château. Encore moins lorsqu'il surveillait.

D'ailleurs, il était inquiet à propos de la famille royale. Il devait admettre être plutôt proche du prince alors l'idée qu'il puisse être en danger le touchait fortement. Même si tout ce qu'avait fait l'homme bizarre était envoyer des monstres un peu partout, Alfred savait qu'il pouvait attaquer le château à n'importe quel moment. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander à pouvoir protéger le prince…

Un bruit étrange arracha à ses pensées le chevalier, qui se redressa aussitôt, comprenant rapidement ce qui se passait. Les monstres venaient d'apparaître ! Avec un grand sourire, Alfred récupéra son arme et porta le premier coup, tranchant le premier ennemi de toute ses forces. Les cinq autres le regardèrent un moment avant de se décider à attaquer. Il esquiva les deux premiers mais le troisième réussit à lui donner un coup de tête, le faisant reculer d'un ou deux pas.

Le quatrième attaqua à son tour mais fut paré de justesse et se mangea le bouclier du chevalier. Le blond voulu en rire mais l'attaque du cinquième l'en dissuada. Parer et éviter tous les coups avait beau être impossible, il devait malgré tout se concentrer. Ce qu'il avait complètement raté, mais bon.

Enfin, si ça devait être comme ça, alors il n'avait qu'à les tuer rapidement et il aurait vite fini et il pourrait voir Arthur plus vite et oh tiens, il faisait déjà nuit. Ignorant sa dernière réalisation pour le moment, Alfred décida de réfléchir à quel technique utiliser. Il n'était pas doué en magie, il avait à peine un ou deux sorts de soins et avait délibérément ignoré tout ce qui touchait à la magie (ou en tout cas les sorts.) Ce qui avait légèrement énervé Arthur, en fait.

Mais peu importe. Il avait juste besoin d'une technique touchant tous les ennemis et qui soit la plus forte possible. De toute façon, peu importe ce que ça lui coûtait de l'utiliser, il ne faisait qu'accélérer le combat Sa victoire était déjà décidée alors autant en finir rapidement.

Aussitôt son choix fait que la technique était déjà lancée et élimina deux des ennemis. Plus que trois hein… Les monstres utilisèrent leur tour pour lui faire le plus dégâts possible. Il essaya de tout éviter ou bloquer mais bien sûr, ce fut en vain.

Il lança une deuxième fois la même technique et réussit à tuer les trois derniers monstres. Le combat avait beau avoir duré moins de trois minutes, Alfred était malgré tout content d'en avoir fini. Avec son grand sourire habituel, il décida de partir. Après avoir récupéré son butin pour avoir battu le groupe de monstre bien sûr.

 **\\*|*|*/**

\- Ah Alfred, déjà rentré ? J'espère que tu n'as pas eu à attendre trop longtemps…

Le sourire que lui donnait le chevalier était bien trop évident aux yeux du blond. Normalement il y avait toujours qui lui échappait mais il avait des doutes et ce qu'avait dit son… ami était assez clair pour que même lui comprenne ce qu'il impliquait. Et en plus il avait le culot de se moquer de lui…

\- « Déjà » ? Tu te moques de moi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils n'apparaissaient que la nuit !

\- J'allais te le dire, mais dès que je t'ai donné les premiers détails, tu as ignoré tout le reste avant de partir en courant vers ta mission.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était faux. Parce qu'en fait c'était sûrement vrai.

\- Mais peu importe, non ? Après tout, le héros, moi au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, a su vaillamment vaincre la menace pesant sur le royaume ! Une fois de plus !

L'autre soupira mais lui donna malgré tout sa récompense pour avoir réussit la mission. Alfred pensa à dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par un cri dans le couloir. Pas moins d'une minute plus tard, une domestique passa en courant devant eux.

\- Le prince Arthur a été enlevé !

Et en moins de deux secondes, le chevalier l'avait déjà rejoint et l'attrapait par les épaules.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ?! Par qui ?! Non, oublie tout ça, dit-moi juste où il est !

Il pouvait en quelque sorte deviner qui était derrière tout ça et si la domestique lui expliquait comment Arthur avait été enlevé (et comment elle le savait, d'ailleurs.)

\- I-Il a dit qu'il serait à la tour au nord-est. Celle perchée sur la falaise…

Ok, il devrait s'acheter une carte parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de voir l'endroit, mais il savait qu'il en était capable. En fait, il était obligé de le sauver. S'il n'y arrivait pas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. En plus il était absolument que ce genre de scénario existe ! Maintenant, le prince était sa demoiselle en demoiselle et c'était au héros (lui, dans le cas présent) qu'il convenait de la (le) sauver !

\- Alfred, tu ne peux pas y aller seul… L'arrêta son ami.

\- Bien sûr que si je peux ! D'ailleurs, préviens le roi d'accord ?

Alfred lui lança un grand sourire avant de forcer son chemin hors du château et directement vers la tour. Non en fait non. D'abord il prit son cheval et ensuite il acheta en vitesse une carte (et cette fois, comparées à d'autres, il prit la bonne.) Apparemment, les deux actions ne lui firent pas perdre trop de temps car même alors qu'il quittait la ville, il n'y avait aucun signe de gardes le rattrapant ni aucun genre d'annonce de l'enlèvement.

Mais peu importe non ? Il ramènerait le prince quoi qu'il arrive alors il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir… Logiquement. Et puis il reviendrait rapidement. La tour ne devait pas être bien loin…

En fin de compte, Alfred voyagea plus de quatre jours avant qu'il n'atteigne seulement le bas de la falaise (en fait, lorsqu'il vérifia plus tard, il se rendit compte que cela lui avait prit trois heures.) Toute la journée et la nuit, il combattait les monstres qui les attaquait alors qu'il ne faisait que marcher. Des fois ça l'ennuyait mais au moins, il devenait plus fort grâce à ça non ? Non pas qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour vaincre l'homme bizarre… enfin le baron-quelque-chose. Non, il était parfaitement en état de le battre à lui tout seul.

Le chemin jusqu'à la tour en revanche lui prit la journée (ou moins d'une heure, après vérification.) Et en effet, l'endroit était impressionnant. Mais pas assez impressionnant que pour lui faire peur et aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt rentré. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à atteindre le boss tout au fond et il pourrait sauver Arthur ! … à moins qu'il ne doive trouver Arthur d'abord ?

Il venait à peine d'entrer et il y avait déjà deux chemins possibles. Était-ce vraiment possible d'ailleurs ? Une tour n'était pas censée être aussi énorme et encore moins ressembler à... à un labyrinthe ! En plus il n'était pas doué pour les labyrinthes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était marcher dans une direction au hasard et espérer que c'était la bonne. Parfois il courait et faisait souvent demi-tour, mais sinon, rien. Et les monstres le dérangeaient aussi, quand il y en avait.

N'ayant pas d'autre méthode que le hasard, Alfred prit le chemin de droite en espérant ne pas se tromper. Continuant son chemin, il prit aléatoirement la droite ou la gauche, des fois se contentait de marcher tout droit et revenait lorsqu'il faisait face à un mur. Il y avait des escaliers des fois et d'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il en avait rencontré, il avait préféré descendre que monter. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose en bas, non ?

Tout comme il y avait définitivement quelque chose derrière cette grande porte qui se trouvait actuellement devant lui. Mais peut-être devait-il faire demi-tour ? Vérifier qu'il n'avait rien manquer ? Mais si ça se trouvait, Arthur était juste derrière la porte et il savait qu'il aurait une chance incroyable s'il arrivait à retrouver son chemin.

\- J'arrive Arthur ! S'écria Alfred en ouvrant la porte violemment.

… Ce n'était Arthur. La pièce était grande et longue et au bout, il y avait un trône. Mais dessus n'était pas assit Arthur, mais le baron il-ne-savait-plus-comment-il-s'appelle. Du coup, il avait plutôt un autre plan : Battre le baron peu-importe-quel-est-son-nom et le forcer à l'emmener jusqu'à Arthur.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui se montre… Mh ?

Oh ! C'était ça son nom : Baron Goyobi. Le baron regarda derrière le chevalier, cherchant quelque chose qui, visiblement, n'était pas là. D'ailleurs l'autre regarda aussi, curieux, mais ne comprit pas vraiment.

\- Tu es seul ? Contre moi ?

Ne comprenant pas trop où voulait en venir Goyobi, Alfred acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et son ennemi partit dans un rire hystérique. Le chevalier se contenta alors de le regarder, se posant des questions mais n'en posant aucune. Au bout d'un moment il finirait par se calmer… Ou peut-être pas.

\- _Shut up !_ Je suis le héros et je peux te vaincre en face-à-face !

\- Oh vraiment ? N'as-tu pas besoin d'un petit plus, pour t'aider à être plus… déterminé ?

Il était assez déterminé comme ça mais le baron ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de sa réponse et, à la place, utilisa de la magie et un rayon de lumière sortit de sa main. Par contre quoi comme magie… Alfred était prêt à esquiver quoi-que-ce-soit-qui-pouvait-l'attaquer-à-n'importe-quel-moment. Finalement il aurait peut-être dû en apprendre un peu plus sur la magie et les sorts…

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait mais il eut rapidement sa réponse lorsque le rayon de lumière se dirigea vers le sol et se dissipa rapidement laissant place à… une silhouette plutôt familière en fait. _Très_ familière. Et ses plans avaient encore changés : Battre le Baron Goyobi, prendre Arthur et sortir de la tour.

\- Arthur ! Cria-t-il même si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Donc tu viens vraiment pour lui… c'est plutôt évident mais je pensais qu'il y aurait toute une armée pour venir à sa rescousse. Tes amis on prit peur ?

\- En fait apparemment ils voulaient parler, faire un plan et tout ce qui va avec, mais j'ai préféré venir le plus vite possible !

\- Alors je m'assurerai que ce soit la dernière erreur que tu fasse !

Peu importe ce que c'était censé vouloir dire, le baron enferma Arthur (qui semblait inconscient d'ailleurs) dans un genre de cage et attaqua aussitôt le chevalier, qui esquiva en roulant sur le côté.

Se plaçant en position de combat et face au baron, Alfred pensa à éventuellement réfléchir. Mais tant qu'il attaquait, tout devrait bien se dérouler non ? Une fois Arthur lui avait dit qu'il pouvait utiliser beaucoup de technique, tant qu'il y faisait attention et faisait attention à pouvoir se soigner au bon moment.

… Peu importe ce que signifiait « au bon moment ». Mais il était un héros alors il s'en sortirait qu'importe la manière qu'il utiliserait.

Et il pouvait porter le premier coup (techniquement le deuxième) alors il pouvait toujours commencer par une de ses techniques non ? Sûrement.

Durant un moment, le combat se résuma à Alfred attaquant parfois simplement avec son arme, parfois en utilisant une de ses techniques et au Baron Goyobi… faisant un peu la même chose en fait. Malgré tout, la concentration du chevalier n'autorisa pas la pensée « c'est ennuyeux » entrer dans son cerveau et il continua de battre, déterminé à vaincre son ennemi.

Et puis vu les dégâts qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre… Une minute. Le Baron était-il en train de… grossir ? … Était-il en train de… lui tomber dessus ? L'intense douleur qu'il ressentit deux secondes après cette dernière pensée lui répondit plutôt clairement. Alfred tenta d'échapper à l'énorme masse qu'était devenu Goyobi mais ce dernier refusa de laisser le chevalier avant de devenir plus petit.

Génial… Donc juste au moment où il se disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, son ennemi devenait cinq fois plus grand que lui et l'écrasait de toutes ses forces ? Il aurait dû s'y attendre mais bon… Alfred se releva et ramassa son arme, prêt à retourner au combat et se tut malgré les moqueries du Baron. Étant donné le temps qu'il avait passé à le combattre et les dégâts qu'il avait déjà fait, il n'avait plus beaucoup à faire pour le vaincre alors…

\- Alfred, soigne-toi, _you git_!

Le chevalier se retourna d'un coup et vit Arthur, visiblement réveillé. … Quoi ? Oh c'est vrai. Se soigner. Il avait presque oublié. Mais il préférait utiliser une potion à un sort. Comme ça il pouvait utiliser plus de techniques et il en aurait plus vite fini aussi. Le prince lui pardonnerait une fois qu'il serait sauvé.

À peine eut-il finit que le Baron l'attaqua. Mais pas son attaque ballon-géant alors Alfred décida de parer avant de lancer sont plan « Attaquons sans relâche le Baron Goyobi de technique ! ». Il fit de mieux pour éviter de se ramasser des dégâts inutilement, et pria à chacune de ses attaque qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur en ignorant la technique de conservation d'Arthur.

D'ailleurs il eut vraiment peur vers la fin du combat, en voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir très longtemps. Mais en fin de compte, le premier à tomber était quand même le Baron non ? Et c'était tout ce qui importait alors peu importe qu'il soit sur le point de mourir non ? Oui, bien sûr. Le chevalier se retourna et se dirigea vers Arthur, ne prêtant déjà plus la moindre attention au pourtant puissant ennemi qu'il venait d'affronter.

\- _Stupid bloody moron_. Tu aurais dû demander de l'aide !

\- _Nah_ , je préfère te sauver par moi-même ! Répondit Alfred en souriant.

La cage avait disparut, c'était une bonne chose. Alors tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était ramener le prince au château et tout serait finit. Rapidement, le plus grand passa un bras dans le dos du plus petit et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de le lever.

\- H-Hey ! Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je te porte comme ça on va plus vite, pourquoi ?

\- Ne me porte pas comme… comme… comme **ça**!

\- Comme quoi ? Répondit l'autre avec une expression innocemment confuse.

Le prince soupira et se tut, préférant sans doute laisser faire tomber face au chevalier (trop) têtu. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête se placer sur l'épaule d'Alfred qui, et ce même s'il tentait désespérément de retrouver son chemin, remarqua l'action malgré lui.

 **\\*|*|*/**

L'écran devint noir et quelques écritures apparurent avant que les crédits ne soient lancés. Arthur soupira et Alfred ne put que faire la même chose. Autant d'effort pour ça ? Il était déçu…

\- Tu réalises que ce jeu est nul, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi… La fin m'a déçu…

\- Et tu m'as fait venir ici juste pour que je puisse te regarder jouer… Comment as-tu eu ce jeu d'ailleurs ?

C'était vrai qu'il l'avait un peu trop forcé. Si on appelait « forcer » le fait qu'il ait appelé Arthur au milieu de lui pour lui dire de venir en urgence (et ainsi, l'inquiétant) et qu'il avait absolument besoin de lui. La première chose qu'avait fait l'anglais en arrivant, c'était le frapper et lui hurler dessus. Après il avait nié le fait qu'il soit inquiet alors qu'Alfred n'avait encore rien dit. Et puis seulement à partir du moment où la situation se soit calmée, il avait commencé à se plaindre de son manque d'occupation et éventuelles autres affaires.

\- Comment ? Oh, Francis me l'a donné parce que Kiku avait dû partir rapidement. Il m'a dit que c'était mieux si tu me regardais y jouer aussi…

D'ailleurs ça l'avait intrigué cette partie-là mais dès qu'Arthur était apparu dans le jeu (et après que le vrai Arthur le lui ait fait remarqué), il avait comprit pourquoi. Il avait continué le jeu se demandant malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver. Et finalement il avait été déçu.

\- Cette _frog_ est toujours aussi stupide que d'habitude…

\- Mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée, en fin de compte. Je suis content que tu sois resté avec moi !

Arthur le regarda brièvement lui sourire avant de tourner la tête plutôt violemment. L'américain crut même entendre un « crac » ou un son dans le genre.

\- Bah peu importe. Tu sais ce qu'il manque à la fin, Iggy ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas « Iggy », _bloody git_. Répondit Arthur en retournant la tête vers lui.

Autant profiter de l'opportunité. Alfred s'avança presque immédiatement et l'embrassa. Le plus petit se figea, avant de se détendre et puis de finalement répondre timidement vers la fin. Réponse qui fit sourire encore plus que d'habitude l'américain.

\- Ça. _'Love ya, Iggy !_

Arthur fronça les sourcils un moment, malgré la couleur rouge tomate de son visage. Et Alfred hésitait à faire une comparaison avec les tomates d'Antonio, mais peut-être qu'il devait plutôt se taire pour une fois. Surtout lorsqu'il put voir le plus âgé laisser son visage s'adoucir et même sourire légèrement.

\- _Yes, me too…_

Enfin seulement pour un moment car son expression changea encore et il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Mais ne m'appelles pas Iggy.

\- Comme tu voudras, Artie !

\- Comme ça non plus !

\- Alors comment suis-je supposé t'appeler ?

\- Arthur ou England !

\- Mh… Nan, trop ennuyeux ! C'est mieux Artie ou Iggy !

\- Gah ! _Shut up you bloody git ! Stop being so stupid and childish !_

- _But you love me childish and stupid don't you, Iggy ?_

Arthur soupira mais en regardant l'américain, sourit une fois de plus.

- _Yes. That I do, Al. That I do…_

Avec un nouveau énorme sourire, Alfred se jeta sur Arthur et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Peu importe si son anglais favoris protestait, il ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde. Et puis de toute façon, il savait que l'autre appréciait le câlin. Il ne voulait juste pas l'admettre…

* * *

 **3.000 mots ? Oui, c'est vraiment court… mais je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi x). En plus je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu allonger. Bien que ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Mon idée, qui m'a servit de point de départ et surtout de contexte, c'était Alfred jouant à un jeu vidéo et quand il voit la fin, pour lui, il manque quelque chose (la scène de baiser bien sûr x'D.)**

 **Maintenant ici j'ai un peu passé la vraie fin du jeu parce que je n'avais pas d'idée précise mais de toute façon, à la dernière scène du jeu que j'ai écrit, ils expliquent juste ce qui se passe par la suite (les écritures) et puis y a les crédits qui défilent. Mais bon le reste, c'est votre imagination.**

 **Comme les monstres oui. Parce qu'il y a trois choses que je ne sais pas faire : Les combats, les monstres et les transitions. Les combats, c'est par manque d'expérience et de conseils. Et puis ici c'est en mode RPG genre Dragon Quest donc c'est plutôt compliqué sans se répéter (d'ailleurs j'voulais mettre un boss mais… voilà quoi). Les monstres c'est parce que je n'avais aucune image en tête et que de toute façon, ils ne sont pas si important et au moins, vous les imaginez comme vous voulez. Et en parlant de transition ici, je parle des transitions de déplacement. En fait c'est plutôt aléatoire si je les fais bien ou non. Parce que dans ma fanfic _la sorcière_ je pense en avoir réussi parce qu'il y en avait pas mal. Même si je sais que celle que j'ai faite au début de mon chapitre 6 craint un peu *Soupire*. Donc moi et les transitions… bof.**

 **Et pour ne pas trop allonger cette note de fin de chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfic (bien que la première moitié, et peut-être un peu plus, craint) et à plus tard si vous lisez une autre de mes fanfic ! ^^**

 **N'empêche, en y repensant maintenant... cette fanfic... j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est stupide x) La fin est bien mais avant... x) _I don't know... I'm laughing..._**


End file.
